


A Game

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but it leads to it, mostly teasing, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru play a game: they can only kiss each other, no touching, and they see who cracks first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game

"So basically, we can't touch each other."

"Right."

"Only kiss?"

"Mhm."

"And whoever cracks first..."

"...is at the mercy of the other."

Haru drew his lips into a line. "Where does Nagisa find these things?" 

Makoto laughed. "So is that a yes?"

"I'll win," Haru said as an answer, a slight smirk on his lips as he leaned in towards Makoto's ear. "And then I'll have my way with you."

A slight shiver ran down Makoto's spine and Haru backed away, looking into his eyes.

Makoto instantly connected his lips to Haru’s and their mouths began to move in unison, starting off slow and sweet but increasing in pace until their lips smacked together noisily and their tongues battled for dominance.

Haru managed to slide his tongue in first, mapping out the roof of Makoto’s mouth and reveling in the groans that filled the space between them. His arms almost moved forward to grab at his shoulders, which would bring him closer to Makoto and allow him to deepen the kiss, but he held himself back in time.

Makoto allowed himself to be at the mercy of Haru for a minute, not as rushed as the other. It almost made Haru annoyed how calm Makoto was so he pulled back with narrowed eyes, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Makoto’s eyes darkened at the sight and he surged forward to once again capture his lips.

This time a moan ripped from Haru’s throat. He leant back on his arms as Makoto kissed him within an inch of life, the urgency making Haru’s head spin. When Makoto sensed Haru’s willpower dissolving, he stopped at his advances and instead took Haru’s bottom lip between his teeth, swiping his tongue across it and nibbling at its edges.

Something halfway between a gasp and a pant escaped the raven. He squirmed as Makoto continued to tease at his lips and moved his head forward in an attempt to entire his mouth again, but each time he did, Makoto would gently bite down on Haru’s lip and elicit another sound.

His fingers dug into the ground as he resisted the urge to coil them around Makoto’s shirt. But everything Makoto did was lowering in urgency and just turning into a full-on tease and Haru found it so unfair. He wanted to hurry up; Makoto wanted to take his time.

"Makoto…you’re not doing it right…"

"What do you mean, Haru?" he asked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

He groaned as he felt another swipe at his bottom lip. “You’re not supposed to go this slow.”

A laugh, and then in a low tone, “But it’s working, isn’t it?”

Haru really couldn’t do this anymore. He wanted to kiss Makoto long and hard.

So he pushed Makoto off of him and at the other’s widening eyes, took the collar of his shirt and pinned him down, lips coming down to his neck and placing open-mouth kisses all over. His hands slipped under Makoto’s shirt and began to trace the curves of his body, stopping when he felt two hands grab at his wrists.

"Wait, Haru. Doesn’t this mean I won?"

Haru wouldn’t say yes, still annoyed that he had cracked first. But he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a strip of condoms, smacking them against Makoto’s chest. “Do what you want. But don’t take forever.”


End file.
